This is a continuation of an ongoing study of the psychopathology and course of the borderline personality disorder, (BPD) and a diagnostic study of first degree relatives. In addition to two current comparison groups - antisocial personality disorder (ASP) and bipolar type 2 affective disorder - a third comparison group with schizotypal personality disorder (SPD) will be added. The study seeks to delineate the psychopathology and course of BPD using both descriptive and psychodynamic approaches, to discriminate it from the three comparison disorders, and to ascertain those disorders occurring in their first degree relatives. The continuation period will be used for the following. 25 subjects with SPD will be added, and 25 subjects will also be added to existing study diagnostic groups to make up for drop out rates. In the follow-up period, subjects will be reinterviewed every three months using a structured interview to assess life events, defensive coping, the course of psychiatric symptoms, the course of impulsive symptoms, psychosocial functioning, and psychiatric treatment variables. A family history study will be conducted on all new subjects, and a subsample will have a full pedigree direct interview study of all first degree relatives. The study is prospective and naturalistic in design. The results will help mental health professionals understand the long-term difficulties that these subjects have. The long-term objective is to devise rationally based treatment and prevention strategies based on the empirical understanding of BPD psychopathology.